Let's talk about babies
by Alfie und Micky
Summary: After all is said and done in the Hunger Games series what will happen to Haymitch and Effie? Hayffie, Katniss/Peeta
1. Chapter 1

Katniss started to run out the door upset at what he had said, some times Haymitch thought he had foot and mouth disease. He had not time to get dressed so he rapped a white satin sheet around his waste; he figured he had fallen over drunk after he had taken a shower. He ran down the hall trying to locate Katniss but there was no sign of her any where he was about to give up when he bumped into somebody, they stumbled back a little then grabbed into him to get there footing but in those obscenely high stilettos they brought him down with them.

He had loosed grip on his blanked and it was draped over Effie's lower body while he was naked looking down at her as she let out a little her pitched squeak and then opened up her eyes meeting his. Memories stared to rush back to him, her in a jail sell dying, there was no make up on her face, no wig and there were scars all over her near naked body, the hospital , holding her hand begging realizing after all these years he was in love with Effie. He even remembered the first time they had met on his victory tour after snow had killed all of his family, she was visiting the game making complex with her school but had run off and found a cleaning closet. They talked about themselves and the games and how they despised it, her parents would force her to become an Escort when she was older, all her parents wanted for her was to marry some rich man so they were loaded for life. She wanted to find a man she loved and that loved her not for her body or looks though she was a very attractive teenager and grew into an intensely beautiful woman.

"Ahh," Effie squeaked again probable realizing that Haymitch was naked. The little noise she made was quite seductive and all he wanted to do was kiss her but instead he just asked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her looked at her as she looked away to other things than his body.

"I – I was coming to thank you, the doctors said you were the only one that didn't give up on me," she says looking away for a little while until she looks him straight in the eyes.

He studies her face, there is no make up on her face what so ever and no wig that lets her blond hair fall to her shoulders, the whole effect add to his attraction to her then his eyes find her lips and he has to get a taste of them he leans down and captures them in his. At first she hesitates and then she starts to kiss him back which startles him because it beats any expectation he had, he thought she would push him away and slap him but instead she is opening her mouth to let him explore whilst her hand explore his back, every scar and every rib. Where he pauses for air he just looks at her whilst he breaths heavily, she looks back at him to searching each others eye for a reason to why that happened but they can't.

"What was that?" she asks not only him but herself.

Over his heavy breathing he tells her and admits to himself "I'm in love with you," then he kisses her again not waiting for the inevitable rejection, that will truly break him.

Effie pushes him off of her not that she doesn't like his kisses she needs an answer "What do you mean you are in love with me?" she asks looking at him for an answer but all he does is get up off the floor giving her a chance to see his unnaturally muscular chest before he grabs his sheet and walks back to his room leaving her on the floor. After a while she knows she must know what he meant by that and follows him to his room. When she gets there he strips of his sheet thinking it will repel her but it doesn't she just looks him straight in the eyes and asks again "What do you mean you are in love with me?" with the most serious face she can conjure.

"I'm in love with you, I love you what about that do you not understand!" he shouted at her walking over to her.

"I love you too," she whispers and smiles to herself, she actually loves him and it makes her happy to admit it.

"What?" Haymitch asked not hearing her.

She looks him straight in the eyes smiling and says "I'm in love with you."

"What – What do you mean?"

"I'm in love with you, I love you what about that don't you understand," she says closing the space between them and smiles up at him then even in her high heels she tiptoes up to kiss him.

Haymitch wraps his arms around her kissing her with all the passion he has, now this was better than he ever could have expected. He picks her up leaving the high heels on the floor where she stood, he takes her to his bed and they lay on it making out. When he realizes he is undressing her he remembers he has never really slept with someone before, he was taught in school how it happens but he never did it after his girlfriend got killed. He starts to wonder if she has ever slept with anyone and who. He just does what comes to mind in what is really supposed to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Haymitch was asleep whilst Effie rested her head on his chest thinking over the last couple of hours, her parents would have killed her if she even thought about falling for someone from the Districts especially a drunken ex-victor, but she loved him and it made her feel like she actually belonged somewhere, belonged to someone instead of faking everything, faking every word that came out of her mouth. Tomorrow she could wake up and tell people truthfully that it would be a big, big, big day.

When she woke the next day she didn't really get to see Haymitch much because she was so busy arranging Katniss's day and what she must do but she couldn't wait until she saw him next.

Days had passed after Katniss was arrested for shooting president Coin and Effie had still not seen Haymitch, days turn into weeks until she found out that Katniss had been released and Haymitch and Katniss were going back to district 12. Why didn't he tell her, why hadn't he talked to her, she was so confused especially that she found out that she was pregnant just yesterday she wanted to tell him the good news. When she tried to go after them they told her she wouldn't be allowed to go to district 12 for another mouth.

Hours in the capital felt like years and every moment she wanted to be with him but she couldn't, she even thought about calling him but he shouldn't hear that he was going to be a father over the phone. But finally the month was up and she got on a train to see him though it took several days to get there from the capital because most of the districts were under reconstruction she finally got of the train and as quickly as she could, most of the way to the victors village man would come up to her and ask her if she needed help because they noticed the small bulge appearing on her belly and instantly knew she was with child but she turned them down and continued to Haymitch's house.

She knocked on the door but there is no answer so she opens it and lets her self in, the place is in squaller and there is Haymitch sleeping on the kitchen table. She ignores the state of the place while she walks over to Haymitch and shacks him awake, he instantly pulls a spoon out from under his head and tries to threaten her with it but soon realizes it is her and puts it down.

"What are you doing here?" he asked getting up off the table.

"Well you're the one that said you loved me," she said not quite sure what she was doing here either, but she loved him and she wanted to be next to him ever second and if that meant living in district 12 and putting up with the difficult parts of him than she would.

"Wow you've gained some weight haven't you," he said looking her up and down.

She suddenly felt like she was going to slap him but then remembered he had probable never see a pregnant woman before.

"You must be eating well up there in the Capital."

"Not any better than any where else."

"What are you doing here again?" he says rubbing his forehead and squinting at her.

"I – I want to live with you, here in district 12 because I love you and-" she looks down to the floor smiling then back to him, the features on his face are confused obviously at her happiness "I'm pregnant."

Haymitch has a face of disbelief, she is pregnant? What is he going to do he can't be a father he'd completely fuck that child's life up.

"You need to leave."

"What?"

"Leave now."

"Why?"

"Just leave, go back to your happy life in the capital."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Go, go away."

"Haymitch I don't understand you said you."

"LEAVE GO AWAY!" Haymitch yells at he than fell to the floor one the bottom step of the stairs crying.

After a minute Effie walked over to him sitting beside him and raped her arms around him. He in turn rapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead tenderly, there was no bound to the love he had for her but he would be the worst father and partner for Effie and she dissevered much, much better than him.

"I – I would make an atrocious father and an even worse person to be with, and you can do much better."

"You would make a wonderful father, and sure you have your problems but you're the better than I could have imagined, at least I am with some one I love and makes me happy and he loves me back."

He looks up at her, looks into her eyes that he thinks are the most beautiful he had ever seen and he kisses her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It was time, Effie was giving berth to there child and Haymitch was freaking out, he had given up alcohol after Effie moved in with him. They had been so exited about it, mostly Effie but every morning Haymitch got up in the morning he kissed Effie and kissed he belly, he loved her and would always love his child.

Because they had forgotten to get a doctor for the berth they just got Peeta to do it and Katniss to help although she blatantly refused Haymitch and Peeta made her stay.

One more push from Effie and the baby began to cry, Haymitch held it and cried to whilst Peeta cut the umbilical cord.

"Peeta there's another head," Katniss cried to Peeta and then ran over to the sink thinking she might be sick.  
"What there are two?" Haymitch asked making Katniss hold the baby when she came back and went over to Effie to hold her hand whilst she squealed.  
"I hate you Haymitch, when this is over I'll kill you," Effie yelled at him whilst she broke his hand with her grip on it.

He laughed and kissed her of the forehead, she was so attractive when she yelled threats at him.

"I love you," he said keeping his lips on her forehead whilst she squealed in pain. Whilst Peeta was delivering the baby with a blank face that would soon light up in joy when the baby was finally out and Katniss whined while the baby cried in her arms.

Two babies a boy and a girl that Effie named, Aiken there strong son and Ember dad's little girl.

**_FIN_**


End file.
